The Forbidden
by violetstarbucks
Summary: When gods still ruled the world, humans played as puppets and life was a game. But as the cruelest creature is betrayed by all the gods, life is no longer a game but a destiny in which one boy lives to save humanity or his own soul mate. SxJ AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: When gods still ruled the world, humans played as puppets and life was a game. But as the cruelest creature is betrayed by all the gods, life is no longer a game but a destiny in which one boy lives to save humanity or his own soul mate. SxJ AU

The Forbidden

**"_How can you do this to me," She cried as she drowned in agony. "How can you be so cruel? How can you curse me with the same lips that praised me and kissed me?"_**

"_You couldn't have possibly thought I was sincere, Cecilia," He chuckled. "Did you really mistake my mere games as-"_

_He spat._

"_Love?"_

"_G-Games? And is that supposed to explain what this is? A game? What am I? Your puppet? Your entertainment? Answer me, Seth, answer me for Hell's pity!"_

_She fell to the floor and below was an earthquake and humanity underneath screamed in shock._

"_Hell has no pity. I would know. I am, after all," He smirked. "The God of Death."_

"_I supposed that answers your question, beloved. All Hell breaks loose when I'm indeed, bored. Stop your crying Cecilia, you wouldn't want to flood your country now would you?"_

_His storming laughter was heard beside the hurricane._

_He knew very well what the aftermath would be. Cecilia, the Goddess of Nature, wouldn't be able to control her easily moved emotions. Her agony would drug her into a fog of misfortune for the pity named humans and that would only add to his collection of Hell's minions._

_But he didn't suspect it to be this easy._

_He didn't think she would be so naïve in thinking he was actually, for shame, in love._

_He was in fact, the most dangerous creature to exist in the universe._

_His eyes look right through you, tempt you and misguide you. His voice calms you and controls you. His touch excites you, and his words lure you._

_All straight into Hell._

* * *

"G-Grandpa," The boys huddled together in tears. "Y-You saved us. You s-saved our lives."

"Come closer Yugi, come closer Jono," The old man began to cough blood and the boys cried harder.

"Yugi, my grandson, I see it all too clearly now.

You will stand beside a man and guide him to rule a kingdom far, far away. He will one day have to decide between his own freedom and his own country, and you will guide him to his true decision. He may come to blame you, despise you, and regret ever meeting you or he may realize your good intentions and reward you with something everlasting. Fate will decide then.

Come closer, Jono, you belong to me just as Yugi belongs to me, do not fear-

Though Chaos is inevitable, you will somehow tame it. You will continually face obstacles, but ultimately, my boy, in final- you will win. You will meet a man who's only half of what he seems and he will try to change you without your consent. What you desire may be completely different from what he offers. Be careful.

It must Death approaching me. It brings me epiphanies, my children. It must be Death."

"G-Grandpa, d-don't say such things.." The violet eyed boy began to sob.

The blond beside him listened intently to those words and sat quietly while holding the old man's lifeless hands.

"Respect the gods, bring honor to their names. Worship the Holiness." His voice grew faint and weak.

"Fear them."

And he closed his eyes.

* * *

"_There must be a way to punish him. I will not tolerate his games anymore!" Beautiful eyes grew wide in anger._

"_Oh Sophie, why must you be so livid, it will soon be a Day of Mourning for the Head Priest has passed away."_

"_None of this would have happened Dawn- None of this chaos if it wasn't for," Her jade eyes flared as she spoke his name. "Hades."_

"_Seth has always been your eyesore. He can't help but irritate you. He can't get off your mind, Sophia." Dawn spoke bitterly._

"_He broke my own sister's heart. He broke it into pieces! The earthquake killed thousands, including Solomon- our only chain to human kind. He must pay for this."_

"_I have an awful idea." A shrill voice revealed itself from the darkness. Sophia and Dawn quickly turned to face the unexpected and glared._

"_Tamesis? Why brings you here?" Sophia accused without any tremble in her voice. "You left centuries ago, dearest Betrayal."_

"_I don't expect the God of Treachery to whole-heartedly guide us through our mere problems. Leave at once, Tamesis. We wouldn't allow anything to go wrong." Dawn spoke curtly and turned his attention back to Sophia._

"_Now, now, please don't let my label be my name, Goddess of Wisdom and God of Light," Tamesis grinned. "Nevertheless, do not mistaken me for my unfaithfulness to you because we all share the same enemy!"_

"_Do not think of us as fools! Betrayal only leads to rotting in Hell. You two get along just as fine as a fish does to water. Drown in your darkness and go back from where you're from!"_

"_Always as wise, Sophia, but it's time for me to betray Seth just as I betrayed you before. His …humor no longer amuses me."_

"_And how can we trust you?"_

"_We? You're in this too, Dawn? For Her I should think?"_

"_Keep your mouth shut Tamesis. She has nothing-"_

"_Who, Dawn? Who is Tamesis referring to?" Sophia inquired, her green eyes in a different atmosphere when facing Dawn's golden eyes._

"_Enough, Sophia. Your sister is very ill and if we want revenge, we must decide now." Dawn spoke bitterly and Sophia nodded in agreement._

"_Tamesis- you will not betray us again. That would only mean misfortune for your part. I trust you are wiser than that," She spoke slowly. "And with that I would like to hear what you have to say."_

_Tamesis began to laugh just as the sun started to set. He lightly brushed off his raven hair off his face and revealed a strikingly beautiful face._

_All forms of Darkness had their own beauty ever so differently from the Lights. Something so enticing that made every creature in the universe so curious-_

_Tamesis's ruby eyes shined like a star as the night grew nearer. He finally began to speak._

"_Seth has one weakness, my dear God and Goddess," Dawn and Sophia listened intently. "His soul mate- is a human."_

"_W-What?"_

"_How can that be?"_

"_Asked Love herself."_

"_Venus?"_

_Tamesis nodded and laughed a bitter laugh once more._

"_We all know Lux's blunt humor. She wasn't afraid to hide it. She wouldn't lie either."_

"_This would only mean-"_

"_We expose it to Seth and use it against his soul."_

"_Yes."_

_The three spoke in unison._

"_And who is this boy?"_

"_A runaway slave in Greece. A daily worshipper of you Athena, he would die for you. Isn't it perfect? Everything fits too perfectly!"_

"_No- I won't act as the likes of him. But show me this boy! This boy must be revealed to me first!"_

"_Go to your Temple during Solomon's funeral. He will be there."_

"…_and so will Seth."_

"_To pick up Solomon's soul." Dawn finished._

"_Perfect. Just perfect." Tamesis hissed._

**Author's Note: **Confusing? I know, it totally is. It's funny because one character can have literally five names/titles. Just to organize, Seth (Seto) is also referred to as Hades, Death, God of Death, Destruction, etc. Cecilia is simply the Goddess of Nature. Her older sister is the God of Wisdom, Athena, also known as Sophia. Dawn is the God of Light and Tamesis who is an interesting character known as the God of Betrayal. Venus we all know is the Goddess of Love and she is also known as Lux. I combined my own ideas into Greek gods but its fair to say not all of them will appear, only some.

And I hope you don't mind the switch from Jounouchi to Jono (it really is the same character we're talking about)

I'm sure you noticed the Italics for a change between gods and humans but don't get too comfortable, this only works because the gods haven't directly interacted with the humans yet. (Which they will most like next chapter) Oh, just in case- Solomon is the Head Priest, also known as Yugi's grandpa.

I usually add on useless details than dialogues but as an interesting introduction (and perhaps a change in style) I focused more on giving the characters their voices than a third point narration. But not to worry, details and such will definitely show up again, most likely next chapter.

Character Backgrounds will be revealed throughout the chapters, (including their personas of course) and so read on and review any comments/concerns/feedback. I will be happy to reply/answer/comment a.s.a.p.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: When gods still ruled the world, humans played as puppets and life was a game. But as the cruelest creature is betrayed by all the gods, life is no longer a game but a destiny in which one boy lives to save humanity or his own soul mate. SxJ AU

The Forbidden

"The boy is too young," many whispered. "He cannot decipher the gods, let alone understand them."

"But he is Chosen! He must _know _the secrets we could not possibly fathom."

"All he has is Solomon's blood in his veins! Nothing more!"

"Yes, but we all know that blood is thicker than water."

Conversations, arguments, hearsay and rumors began to gather in the temple. As the sea of faces grew unanimously, the poor boy felt smaller and finite by the hour.

All was happening too soon.

Without a warning the gods punished them with disasters. Without further a due his one and only flesh and blood was gone from his sight. _He was only seventeen._

Before Solomon was the Head Priest of Greece, before he was the most honored man of this country, before he was a sacrifice of this ground, before he was the dignity of humankind-

He was simply his grandfather.

His funeral was announced to begin as soon as the sun set. In the time being Yugi remained in the uttermost darkest corner in the temple, and wept.

"_Here you are child," a foreign yet familiar voice was heard. "here you are again."_

_Yugi lifted his head slowly to a feminine voice that seemed to defy every nature of man. A tone so sweet yet so daunting it caused him to shake._

_In a quick shock of light a figure was shown- a silhouette of a woman, thin yet perfect._

"_You would always hide here in the darkness." She spoke slowly. "But you would always find shelter within my shadows. You were the only one, my child, the only one to find comfort in my night."_

_It was then it hit him all too quickly. He fell to his knees and began to cry harder._

"_My H-Holiness," He whimpered. "S-Sophia!"_

"_Yes, Yugi, I am who I am. Your goddess of wisdom and assurance- and I am here to prove my powers to you."_

"_M-My goddess, why would y-you prove yourself to m-me? Is my f-faith unwilling?" He whispered in agony, never leaving his eyes from the floor in humility._

_She shushed Yugi in a melody she hummed. He stood quiet and listened._

"_You are now chosen, as my new Priest. With you we will communicate to the rest of the world. With you we will release our emotions and thoughts and with you the world will believe._

_So first, I must show you I am real."_

"_M-My goddess."_

"_Three nights ago a man began to travel in search for his identity. His constant nightmares seem to reveal the answers he's looking for but he cannot decipher them. He will come to you and you, with the powers I rightfully give you, will help him understand his existence and his reason being._

_His first dream will be described with blood and pain. His second dream will reveal a strange mark on his back and his third dream will expose all the lies he's been living in._

_If I am wrong, you, Yugi, as the next Head Priest, can render all of me and my kind as blasphemy. Is that understood?"_

"_Sophia, you're true and I know it!"_

"_Yes, my dear, but now it is your life's purpose to trust and only trust in me."_

"_Sophia," He spoke her name in understanding._

_She began to walk closer and he slowly lifted his head to meet his only goddess._

_Her hair was like the rich sands of the dessert only after it rained. When the rare and precious water drops soaked the sands, a mixture of dark and sunburned soil covered the lands and some say only a few come to live to witness such material. In the exact shade, her dark hair fell to her waist. It was heavy and thick, intangible and desirable all ways in one. As his violet eyes lifted to meet her emerald pair, she slightly smiled as if to comfort. Her perfect skin looked almost marbled in the setting sun and she finally reached Yugi to hold his hands._

"_Solomon had your eyes." She whispered. "You are the youngest Priest I will ever tame, but you may be the most special." She smiled as she planted a light kiss on his forehead._

"_You will be my instrument, my vessel and my jar. Let the humans know you have the authority directly through me. Your age will not stop you._

_Come back to me once you met the foreigner. He will be significant to you."_

_He bowed as he firmly held on to her hands._

"_Sophia, just one more-"_

"_Yes my dear," She whispered. "Anything."_

"_Will my grandfather be alright?"_

_She didn't cease to smile as she stood amused at the boy's generous heart._

"_Safe and sound." She laughed a whimsical tone and turned to leave._

_It was then a figure from the other side of the room came running from behind. He fell to his knees beside Yugi and began to cry._

"_There you are! There you are Yugi! I've been looking all over for you! I've been so sick and worried, I've been on my feet for the last countless hours and here you are!"_

_He sobbed as Yugi held him within his arms, shushing him lightly and kissing him altogether._

"_Jono- I'm sorry, I won't run away again, I promise."_

_Sophia quickly turned to face the fateful servant. It couldn't be…_

_She tried to remember everything Tamesis spoke of last night._

'_A runaway slave in Greece. A daily worshipper of you Athena.'_

"_Jono?" She spoke._

_The blond lifted his head in response and she met his warm, auburn eyes._

'_He would die for you.'_

_It had to be this boy. His shade of hair was so rare. It was so fair, like pure and precious gold. His skin so pale it made him look fragile. Yet it was those eyes that made it so clear he had the urge to live. He was living to fight a never ending war. In the end he was beautiful. Beautifully torn and beautifully made._

_He was the only way for her revenge._

"_Come." She demanded and without hesitation he crawled up to her as Yugi watched in confusion._

"_Athena- what are you d-doing?" He dared to ask._

"_If I don't protect him, this boy will die Yugi."_

_Yugi stumbled and began to grow furious._

"_What is happening? Why isn't the world safe anymore?" He began to truly speak like the Head Priest._

_It was the first time tonight Sophia revealed another emotion than love-_

_Hate._

"_Seth." She replied with burning hatred in her eyes._

"_The God of Destruction." Jono suddenly whispered and both pair of eyes quickly turned to face him._

"_What do you know of him?" Sophia suddenly demanded and Yugi narrowed his eyes in confusion._

"_I keep having these dreams," Jono spoke as he swallowed slowly. "Dreams, my Holiness, of myself drowning in a pit of fire. I tried to understand so I spoke to Yugi's grandpa about it and he told me it was somehow related to Seth, the God of Death."_

_It was confirmed. This child truly was Seth's daresay soul mate._

"_My child, come closer." She whispered. He followed her footsteps and Yugi watched intently._

_She caught his hand and placed a small stone in his palm._

_He has never seen anything like it before. A crystal so light yet so bright in colors-_

"_Why are you giving this to me?" He questioned._

"_This will protect you, boy. Present the stone to the uttermost danger you face- use it only when you're hopeless and all is on your lips are ways to say goodbye._

_Yugi will protect you and I will be here to guide you."_

_Just then the last candle blew out from the darkness of the setting sun._

_The funeral was ready to begin._

_In the complete darkness Yugi and Jono held hands as they both heard Athena leave with a farewell._

_Yugi then remembered quietly as he hid away from Jono- _

_The God of Death will appear to collect Solomon's soul._

* * *

"I don't understand Yugi- What does Seth have anything to do with me?" Jono spoke fast as they both kept a faster pace to reach the funeral in time.

"I'm not quite sure yet Jono, but you heard Athena, we're safe. She's on our side." Yugi whispered as he reassured his best friend.

"What else did she tell you before I came?"

"Something about a foreigner coming to ask for help- If what she says is true, I've been given the divine right to preach."

"T-That's big. That's huge Yugi!"

"I know, I know- I wish she didn't show up so last minute, then we wouldn't be late and we'd actually have time to talk about everything and just _think_ for a minute!"

The boys ran as they held each other's hands, laughing at the situation they're in.

"Grandpa would be proud, eh?" Jono laughed.

"Yeah- he would be." Yugi smiled back.

When they finally reached the temple's main gate, all Greeks were already praying to Sophia's monument. Animal sacrifices were started and some were mourning out loud.

Yugi only smiled, knowing that Solomon will be safe with Athena in a matter of time.

Solomon's body was finally brought out to be cremated and Jono could not control his tears any longer. More of the faces began to weep and helped fan the fire to be a faster process.

Will he appear now? Yugi thought calmly, trying to focus away from the crowd. Jono was still in his hand and no matter what happened, Athena was on his side.

It was then in the corner of his left eye he saw a growing crack from the floor. People began to scream and shout in fear and some people watched in awe.

A beautiful creature arose from underground and a poisonous aura surrounded him. He rode a horse with a flaming tail and with deftness he reached over to Solomon's dead heart.

It all happened too quickly then.

A purple gas like substance was sucked into Hades's palm and everyone witnessed the striking smirk on his face. Yet in a quick second his joy turned to an inexplicable emotion when he witnessed something he shouldn't have.

His fate was too cruel.

Just as cruel as he has been.

**Author's Note: **I feel like everything's happening way too fast. But as one of the world's most impatient persons in the world, I just want the character to collide as soon as possible. Thank you for reviewing and I'd much appreciate questions/comments/concerns. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
